<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>送蜂蜜的人 by fallwhale</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22512112">送蜂蜜的人</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/fallwhale/pseuds/fallwhale'>fallwhale</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Red Velvet (K-pop Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 09:28:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,398</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22512112</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/fallwhale/pseuds/fallwhale</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>靈感來自於電影＂勇敢傳說＂</p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bae Joohyun | Irene/Kang Seulgi, seulrene - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>送蜂蜜的人</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>靈感來自於電影＂勇敢傳說＂</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>　　「公主，您吃得太少了。再這樣下去身體會受不住的。」</p>
<p>　　「沒有胃口。」</p>
<p>　　「是因為前幾日參與獵熊的緣故嗎？您沒有把箭射出，讓熊給跑了。如果真的是這樣，您真的不用太自責。這是您第一次面對如此兇惡可怕的物種，任誰都會驚慌失挫的。」</p>
<p>　　「不是的，我不害怕。只是——」</p>
<p>　　「只是？」</p>
<p>　　「說出來不要嘲笑我，溫蒂。」</p>
<p>　　「不會的，公主。」</p>
<p>　　「那頭熊看我的眼神不一樣，當我拉弓看著牠的時候，牠的眼神上一秒還凶狠著，但我們對上眼時，我能感覺到牠安定了。那個瞬間，我猶豫了。然後，腦海突如其來地閃現一個人的身影——我居然在那個時刻想起她；那個送蜂蜜的人。」</p>
<p>　　「公主⋯您對那個送蜂蜜的，似乎有點太上心了。」</p>
<p>　　「我知道，但我無法停止這樣想。那個當下我似乎是把箭對著她，而不是熊。」</p>
<p>　　「後來牠就跑走了。」</p>
<p>　　「對。跟那個送蜂蜜的一樣，再也沒見到了。」</p>
<p> </p>
<p>　　＊</p>
<p> </p>
<p>　　「呀——送蜂蜜的，妳今天晚了！」艾琳在廚房一隅喊著。滿頭大汗地抱著一罐蜂蜜的人匆匆忙忙地前腳才剛踏進，後腳還未跟進，責罵的聲音就落在送蜂蜜的人頭上。</p>
<p>　　「對不起，今天採得比較久，沒有注意到時間。」送蜂蜜的人在喘氣的間隙，解釋了晚到的原因，邊抬起手臂用衣袖擦汗。艾琳拍掉她的手，拿起自己的手帕擦著眼前紅通通的臉，嘟嚷著：「說過多少次，不要用衣服擦汗，髒。」眼前的人只是傻裡傻氣地笑著。</p>
<p>　　「罰妳今天陪我練箭。」</p>
<p>　　「遵命！艾琳公主。」</p>
<p> </p>
<p>　　送蜂蜜的人坐在內庭一角，看著公主一箭又一箭將箭靶的紅心給覆蓋。即使看過了好幾次，還是很佩服。</p>
<p>　　艾琳看著紅心被箭覆滿很是滿意，轉頭看向送蜂蜜的一臉崇拜的樣貌，她的表情比射箭更有趣。</p>
<p>　　「過來，我教妳。」</p>
<p>　　送蜂蜜的比艾琳高出一些，艾琳緊貼在她背後扶著她的手，以自己為第一視角的方式調整她的姿勢。艾琳對她身上那淡淡的蜂蜜味，有些著迷，艾琳不知道為什麼那總能讓她感到平靜、總帶給她無法言說的熟悉感使她安定。每次和送蜂蜜的一起，都會忍不住地想向她靠近。</p>
<p>　　送蜂蜜的將第一箭射出就離中心不遠，艾琳拍了拍她的肩誇獎了一番。但第二箭射出卻脫靶了，不曉得把箭射到哪去了。艾琳笑歪了身子，也不管眼前的人有多麽懊惱：「真是個傻孩子！這麼經不起誇獎。」</p>
<p>　　美好的午後充斥著她們玩鬧的聲音。直到太陽西下，陰影覆蓋了大半的內庭。</p>
<p>　　「我得走了。」送蜂蜜的看向透著橘紅雲霞的天空說著。</p>
<p>　　「下次早點來，不要讓我等太久。」艾琳綹著她額前的瀏海叮囑著。而眼前的人又只是傻裡傻氣地笑著。</p>
<p>　　時間也差不多了，該去吃她送來的蜂蜜了。艾琳目送她離去後，便轉身前往廚房。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>　　＊＊</p>
<p> </p>
<p>　　「公主，我去打聽了，那個送蜂蜜的人。在那天之後，守衛沒再見過，居民也探聽過了，但是幾乎對她沒有印象。加上現在大家都在談論國王下令圍捕熊的事，誰都沒有留意到那個人的消失——」</p>
<p>　　「就好像她不曾存在過，就像是我小時候走失時，那斷片的記憶一樣⋯」</p>
<p>　　「溫蒂吶，妳相信呢喃精靈的存在嗎？」</p>
<p>　　「呢喃精靈？我⋯我沒有見過，如果祂真的如傳說中般，會帶人找到命運般的事物，我想，我會希望我能遇見。」</p>
<p>　　「我曾在她的身上見過。」</p>
<p> </p>
<p>　　＊</p>
<p> </p>
<p>　　「您真的很喜歡射箭呢。」送蜂蜜的仍然坐在內庭的一角，看著向她走來的公主。</p>
<p>　　「我想僅僅只是因為我拿手吧。」艾琳提著弓放在一旁，坐在送蜂蜜的右手邊，微微地依著她。</p>
<p>　　「這是我唯一可以交涉的籌碼。那些想要締結聯姻的，我總是說得贏過我才行。」艾琳說著說著，方才滿足的心情黯淡下來。便往左手邊靠得更近。</p>
<p>　　「聯姻？那是什麼？」送蜂蜜的歪著頭疑惑地問。</p>
<p>　　「不發動戰爭地維持區域和平的方式。」艾琳一說出口，便感覺到眼前的人笑意一併消逝了，有股抑鬱的氣氛隨即將她們包裹。</p>
<p>　　「戰爭會讓人失去太多東西，但不戰爭卻也需要有人犧牲。」</p>
<p>　　她們第一次談論深沉的話題，艾琳也初見她臉上沒有笑意，陌生地像是另外一個人。那雙鳳眼變得鋒利，劃開了艾琳的防備。如果是這個人，也許——</p>
<p>　　「不過我想，如果在戰場上死於您的箭下，誰應該都不會有怨言吧。也許還會很開心⋯您知道的，您很美。」</p>
<p>　　似乎是察覺到氣氛變得沈重，送蜂蜜的又笑了，鳳眼已柔和許多，再度彎了起來。試圖緩和氣氛，讓對方能放鬆又不失她的真誠。</p>
<p>　　語氣輕巧地踏在艾琳的心上，這個人，有點狡猾。艾琳輕笑，勾起嘴角。不甘示弱地想鉤出那人更多的心裡話。</p>
<p>　　「妳也是嗎？」</p>
<p>　　「我希望能死在您的箭下。」</p>
<p>　　「那我得好好地瞄準妳的心臟才行。」</p>
<p>　　從眼底流瀉出來的情感將時間凝在此刻，屏住彼此的氣息。這個人，太狡猾了。不想被看出心動的艾琳，假藉拿點心的藉口離開那個狡猾的人。那人蜂蜜吃多了，從嘴巴說出來的話也跟著變甜了。</p>
<p>　　艾琳特地在廚房多等了一會時間，待高漲的情緒平穩下來後，拿著一盤餅乾就往外走。回到內庭的路上，在遠處就看見那人身邊有一團躍動的火燄。熄了，又燃；燃了，又熄，飄忽不定。艾琳慢下腳步，瞇著眼想看得仔細。是她小時候見過的火焰，是那些記憶碎片裡唯一的光亮。熄了，又燃；燃了，又熄。領著在夜晚的森林裡走失的小艾琳在風雨來臨前躲進洞穴；天亮後又跟著火焰，回到家人身邊。沒有人知道小艾琳如何平安無事地渡過那場雷雨交織的夜晚，她自己也記不清，她只知道有段記憶被困在那場雷雨裡，沒有同她走出來。而那團火焰在時隔多年後竟出現在那送蜂蜜的人身邊。她想起母親和她說的話、想起從好幾百年就流傳下來的傳說——</p>
<p>　　傳說中，呢喃精靈會帶人找到命運中的事物。</p>
<p>　　艾琳再度邁開腳步，回到那人的身邊。送蜂蜜的提前看到了艾琳，便起身。斜陽落在她的身側。耀眼的她、陰暗的她，都吸引著艾琳一步步朝她走去。</p>
<p>　　「我得走了。」送蜂蜜的又掛著她招牌的傻笑。</p>
<p>　　「吃完再走。」艾琳將手上的餅乾推給那人。</p>
<p>　　火焰早在艾琳靠近的時候就不復見，她沒有問，只是靜靜地注視著送蜂蜜的專心吃著她拿來的餅乾。艾琳想，如果是這個人，也許她願意相信一次命運。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>　　＊＊</p>
<p> </p>
<p>　　「您還好嗎？⋯您做夢了是嗎？」</p>
<p>　　「嗯——」</p>
<p>　　「您已經好些天沒有睡好了。是因為那個人嗎？」</p>
<p>　　「雖然這樣說很失禮，但是那個送蜂蜜的人，對您來說真的那麼重要嗎？您不是也不知道那個人的名字嗎？也只叫她“送蜂蜜的”。難道是因為呢喃精靈的關係？祂沒給您帶來命運，倒是先帶給您煩惱。」</p>
<p>　　「也許在命運之前都需要煩惱，在之後獲得的，就是幸運了吧——」</p>
<p> </p>
<p>　　＊</p>
<p> </p>
<p>　　「哇——公主您的房間好大！我的家大概只跟您的床一樣大而已。」艾琳坐在床邊，眼神追著送蜂蜜的在她房裏蹦跳著。艾琳喚了一聲，拍了拍她一旁的床鋪示意在房間鬧騰的人坐在她旁邊。</p>
<p>　　「今晚留下來。」</p>
<p>　　「不行的。而且太晚回家，我會很危險的。」</p>
<p>　　艾琳嘟起嘴，賭氣地鑽進被毯裡，遮擋自己通紅的臉頰。好不容易鼓起勇氣，卻被拒絕了。怎麼還能再拉下臉留人。「走、走、走，要走就走！」說著有氣無心的氣話隔著被毯氣勢就銳減幾分。說完耳朵卻還是不爭氣地捕捉外面的聲響。外頭的人好似在找什麼，作勢地摸著、拍著被毯「在哪裡呢？怎麼沒看到了？」聲音雀躍地跳在艾琳的心上，每個音節、每次起伏，心臟躍動的節奏緊跟著她，一個都不錯過。</p>
<p>　　「啊哈！找、到、了！」艾琳緊抓著被毯，仍是抵不過那人的力氣。當被毯被拉下時，靈動的大眼就對上調皮的鳳眼。</p>
<p>　　「那這樣吧，我說個睡前故事給您聽好嗎？」</p>
<p>　　艾琳點點頭，豎起耳朵。送蜂蜜的順勢倒在艾琳旁邊，一手支起頭，一手伏在蓋在艾琳身上的被毯。</p>
<p>　　「從前從前，有一隻冬眠的熊，有一天睡一睡，翻身就打到一個不明物體，半夢半醒的熊覺得很奇怪，牠的家應該只有牠自己而已。努力地睜開眼看，就被眼前突如一片白絨絨亮得又閉起眼。熊揉揉眼睛，再度睜開眼時，一副圓滾滾、水靈的雙眼就這樣對著牠。咦？兔子？當牠正要開口時，外面響起了雷聲，白絨絨的身軀就嚇得躲進牠的懷裡。兔子害怕地顫抖著。還沒能搞清楚狀況的熊，看到兔子耳朵露出來了，抬起大大的熊掌，小心翼翼地覆上兔子敏感的耳朵。本來該在春天醒來的熊，被突如其來的訪客喚醒在冬夜。等雨勢還有雷聲消停後，兔子才敢抬起頭看向正在發呆的熊。</p>
<p>　　我餓了。是兔子的第一句話。不是應該要是謝謝或是道歉嗎？熊在心裡悶悶地想，可是看著兔子水汪汪又受著委屈的雙眼，就心軟不計較了。拉出腳邊的蜂蜜罐，這是熊僅剩的，本來想留到春天醒來時吃的，還在猶豫的時候，兔子已經湊過來，坐在牠的腿上吃了起來。熊彎下身子看著兔子好像真的是餓壞了。吃得急了，蜂蜜從兔子的嘴裡漏了下來。熊趕緊伸出一個指頭去接，沿著兔子的下顎小心翼翼地往上刮，沒有讓蜂蜜滴下，不然就浪費了。熊看著手指上的蜂蜜，想著不吃就浪費了，就舔拭了指頭上的蜂蜜。喔？原來蜂蜜有這麼甜嗎？熊好久好久沒有跟別人一起吃飯了，看著兔子吃得很滿足，牠心裡也很快樂。兔子把牠的蜂蜜給吃完了，快樂的熊也不介意。因為是兔子，所以沒關係。</p>
<p>　　想睡了。是兔子的第二句話。說完又自顧自地跳回熊的懷裡，鑽呀鑽地挪了一個舒服的姿勢就睡下。一點也不考慮熊是否也舒適。不過熊想因為是兔子，就讓她去吧。太陽從地平面升起，曙光打進熊的窩。兔子白絨絨的身軀一閃一閃地，閃動了熊的眼，還有牠的心。熊第一次看見這麼美麗的景象。在牠長遠的生命裡，第一次起了貪念。</p>
<p>　　送我回家。是兔子的第三句話。睡眼朦朧的兔子，抓著熊說。熊搖起頭，牠要是離家太遠可是很危險的。兔子著急了，講話速度也跟著快了：我不見了，爸爸媽媽一定很傷心。找不到我怎麼辦——熊沒有辦法，牠只好找來牠的精靈朋友幫忙，帶兔子回家。</p>
<p>　　兔子離開之前，指了指角落的蜂蜜罐。還有嗎？兔子說。熊又搖頭。兔子嘟起嘴，用力地踏著腳離開。熊看著兔子的背影想，怎麼生氣了還是這麼可愛。這時候兔子停下腳步，回頭又跑著跳著撞進熊的懷裡。熊接住了她，便聽到兔子埋在牠胸前悶悶地開口：我住在最高最大的房子裡，要送來給我吃喔！還沒等到熊的回應，兔子就匆匆忙忙地跑走了。兔子走了，把好不容易有的快樂也一起帶走了。就這樣，熊流下牠的第一滴眼淚。」　</p>
<p>　　「呀——這個熊也太笨了吧，不是熊嗎？居然被兔子吃得死死的。」</p>
<p>　　「沒辦法呀，因為是兔子。」</p>
<p>　　「什麼嘛，再說一個好一點的。」</p>
<p>　　「好吧，沒辦法，那就再說一個吧。因為是艾琳。」送蜂蜜的人佯裝了個不情願而吃虧的臉給窩在被毯裡的人看。</p>
<p>　　「什麼呀——」艾琳將手伸出推了她一下，送蜂蜜的人就這樣躺了下來，將身子挪近艾琳，與她共享一個枕頭。隔著被毯肌膚相親，仍能感受到彼此過熱的體溫。沒下子，玩鬧的心思就被眼前人正色的眼光給沒收。</p>
<p>　　「很久很久以前，有個強盛的王國一代接著一代立足在大地上，靠著武力也憑著智慧治理著王國，繁榮安康。但一直有個隱憂，就是女巫們的存在。女巫們居住的山上，有珍貴的林木、藥材，還有動物。對人類來說，就像是挖也挖不完的寶藏一樣。可是礙於祖先和女巫在幾百年前簽訂的和平協議，人類與女巫分居山下與山上，彼此不侵犯彼此。才能如此相安無事。所以即使後代的國王覬覦著，也不敢妄動。直到一位進取心十足的國王上任。但是他很快地被權力、貪婪，還有不安給吞噬，進取最後劣化為野心。國王想著一天沒有把女巫除掉，就不是這個土地上真正的王。國王盤算了很久，終於盼到了大女巫外出的日子。國王無視和平協議，起兵向山逼近，血漫森林。的確是重創了女巫的據點，可是人類是無法抵擋魔法的。一夕之間，萬人上山，卻只有不到百人歸來。而兩敗俱傷的戰事，不是結束而是地獄的開端。大女巫回來後看到家園殘破，盛怒之下，領著剩下的女巫，沿路施法燒毀了農田、毀壞了房舍。王國的領地很快地成了人間煉獄。火海產生的濃煙淹沒了天空，轉眼間白天就成了黑夜。人類四處逃竄的尖叫聲與哭喊不絕於耳，已殺紅眼的大女巫沒有任何猶豫地仍向城堡殺去。</p>
<p>　　殺戮的戰場侵略進了城堡，最後大女巫在大廳找到了國王，二話不說就殺了他。國王死在他的王位上，王國毀於他的貪婪。大女巫接著朝向一旁緊擁著一團的皇后和公主走去。被護在皇后懷裡的公主什麼都沒能看見，只能聽見她們的對話。</p>
<p>　　殺了我沒關係，求求妳放過孩子。公主聽見母親說。</p>
<p>　　不行！他的餘孽不可以留！大女巫氣憤地吼著。</p>
<p>　　求求妳了，妹妹——母親如此哀求著。</p>
<p>　　公主還等不及消化“妹妹”一詞是代表何意，抱著她的母親就被大女巫拉開，抬手就要施展法術將公主給殺死。但是最後法術則是落在前來保護女兒的母親身上。命危的皇后倒在公主的懷裡唸起一句公主聽不懂的語言。霎時從母親的胸腔透出一團紫色的火焰，母親顫抖的左手，貼在公主的心上，又唸了一句咒語。</p>
<p>　　不可以！妳在做什麼！大女巫在一旁嘶吼著，卻已經來不及阻止火焰離開皇后的身體。</p>
<p>　　祂是媽媽的精靈，祂會守護妳的。那是母親的最後一句話。</p>
<p>　　大女巫把皇后從公主懷裡搶過來，緊抱著皇后哭泣。沒多久大女巫憤恨地抬起頭，對著公主舉起手，此時精靈阻擋在她們之間。大女巫看著精靈，懸在半空中的手止不住顫抖，最後仍在公主身上施了咒語。</p>
<p>　　人類是貪得無饜的生物，不要再做為人類活下去了，即使是食物鏈頂端的生物，也會受到人類的脅迫。妳就一併背負著女巫的善意與人類的罪惡活下去吧。在我反悔之前快滾出我的視線。</p>
<p>　　於是公主奮力地跑、不回頭地跑、跑過屍橫遍野的山林、越過一座座不知名的山頭，將過往留在山的另一邊。在無止盡的路途中學著以另外一種身份活下去。」</p>
<p>　　送蜂蜜的人說完，便直直地望向艾琳沒有再開口，而艾琳也沈默著回望著她。原來那個總是開朗的人，她的笑，是她的保護色。艾琳隱約在對方的眼裡、她的故事裡捕捉到什麼，她想看得仔細、她想知道更多、她想確認——</p>
<p>　　她伸出手抹掉眼前的人臉上的淚。這是她們距離最近卻也是最遙遠的時刻。</p>
<p>　　「太晚了，我得走了。」送蜂蜜的人看了一眼窗外，月亮很高了——她思忖著，不能再待下去了。</p>
<p>　　「妳明天還會來吧。」艾琳輕曳著她的下擺，不捨地問。</p>
<p>　　「我會回來的。對您，我不會失約的。」</p>
<p>　　「那——晚安。」</p>
<p>　　「晚安，艾琳。」送蜂蜜的人俯身，撥開艾琳額前的細髮，輕啄了一下，稍稍梳整了便走。</p>
<p>　　那人在身上留下的溫度，沒有隨那人離去而消散，仍灼傷她的額、煨燙著她的心。才剛分開，就想見她了。只是一早起來艾琳沒有等到她，再也沒有等到。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>　　＊＊</p>
<p> </p>
<p>　　「抓到了！抓到了！自從上週在城堡後方山坡發現熊的蹤跡，我們一路追趕，雖然前幾日圍捕失敗，讓我們損傷了十多人，但歷經一個禮拜左右，靠著軍民合力地把熊給活捉成功！現在任由國王您差遣。」士兵長興奮地向國王報告。議事廳內每個人都歡喜鼓舞著談論著，活捉這個稀有又珍貴而強大的物種，無非又是人類一次光榮的勝利。唯獨坐在國王旁的公主卻緊皺眉頭不發一語，腦袋努力運作著，對起每件事發生的時間點、擷取每段對話裡的關鍵字。艾琳打從心底地越發不安，她的假設、她的想像。若將一切都拼湊、組合起來——</p>
<p>
  <strong>　　如果——如果真的是這樣——那她——</strong>
</p>
<p>　　「傷得嚴重嗎？」沈默的公主終於開了口。</p>
<p>　　「多謝公主關心！受傷的士兵們已得到妥善的照顧。」士兵長在歡騰的議事廳裡用宏亮的聲音回應著。</p>
<p>　　「不⋯我是指，熊⋯傷得嚴重嗎？」艾琳小心翼翼地透露她的心思。</p>
<p>　　國王拍了拍公主的手，親和地說：「沒事的，不是還活著嗎？明天就能看見牠了，別著急呀。」語畢，轉頭交代士兵長明天將熊運下山的指示。</p>
<p>　　<strong>明、明天就能見到了⋯⋯再見到了⋯⋯</strong></p>
<p> </p>
<p>　　＊＊</p>
<p> </p>
<p>　　「公主、公主，醒醒！」</p>
<p>　　「不要！不要⋯⋯不要⋯⋯」</p>
<p>　　「公主，您還好嗎？您做噩夢了是嗎？」</p>
<p>　　「溫蒂！他們活活地把熊給殺死、剝下牠的皮、取出牠的內臟、嘴裡還咬著牠的肉——</p>
<p>　　「他們披著熊皮、手裡拿著肉圍繞著火堆，唱歌跳舞地慶祝⋯被丟在一旁的牠，流出來的血漫成一片浸到我的腳邊，我抬頭望過去，那個人⋯她⋯送蜂蜜的就躺在血泊裡——」</p>
<p>　　「是她——她是那頭熊、那頭熊是她！小時候走失照顧我一夜的也是她！是她——都是她——」</p>
<p>　　「我知道的，我一直都是知道的——可是、可是這真的是真的嗎？溫蒂！我是不是瘋了？我這樣想是不是很奇怪？」</p>
<p>　　「不是的、不是這樣的、您一點都不奇怪。是呢喃精靈帶著您找到牠的不是嗎？您也說了，您在送蜂蜜的身上也見過。是命運，祂在提醒您。」</p>
<p>　　「公主您相信魔法嗎？我認為，愛就是一種魔法，祂會讓相愛的人認出彼此。不論在什麼地方、什麼時候；以什麼樣貌——」</p>
<p>　　「現在去還來得及。」</p>
<p> </p>
<p>　　＊</p>
<p> </p>
<p>　　艾琳心中一直以來的濃霧，終於散開。曙光照亮了陰暗的洞穴，原來丟失的記憶都在那裡。她丟失了一次，第二次她沒能把握住，這次她再也不能錯過。被枯樹枝和落葉覆蓋，她印象裡的小徑就這樣失去蹤跡。手中的火把也無法為她指路，摸黑上山加深了認路的困難。此時眼前不遠處一團火焰騰空燃起，躍動著紫色的光芒。此刻重疊了小時候的記憶。那時的小艾琳凝視了許久才跟上，而這次她再也不會猶豫了。一明一滅的火光再次領著艾琳，找到了她的宿命。</p>
<p>　　那人的真身被困在木製圍牢裡，艾琳那噩夢裡的火堆就在一旁燒著。士兵們驚訝著公主在深夜的到來，艾琳看了一周，看來士兵長只留下最小的兵力規模，真是大意，也真是萬幸。士兵們不解公主深夜獨自駕馬而來的目的，更疑惑著她讓所有士兵都退下的原因。待士兵退開了一段距離。艾琳才正視自從她到來後，就一直驚訝混著不安地注視她的眼神。即使變了樣貌，眼神是不會錯的。早在那次獵捕時，就該認出來了才是。</p>
<p>　　「呀——妳讓我等了很久。」是艾琳的第一句話。熊的兔子回來了，那個自顧自地的兔子、那個生氣了也好可愛的兔子。</p>
<p>　　「所以我只好來找妳了。」是艾琳的第二句話。兔子帶著快樂回來了。就這樣，熊流下牠的第二滴眼淚。</p>
<p>　　艾琳解開圍牢的鎖，打開牢門，伸出手對著傷痕累累的熊勾起手指。</p>
<p>　　「走，我們回家。」是艾琳的第三句話。熊吃力地站起，緩緩地走向艾琳，將大大的熊掌放在艾琳的手上，那曾經覆在她耳朵上的溫暖。</p>
<p>　　隔了一段距離的士兵們聽不到任何聲音。只能看見公主打開了牢門，而眼看熊離公主近得不可思議。他們沒有多想，便大喊著請求公主退開，提起武器就往公主衝去。但士兵們沒能見到公主退開，反而看見她一手俐落地取下背著的弓，一手迅速地從腰間的箭筒取出一支箭，熟練地拉開弓，將她手上的那支箭射在衝在最前頭的士兵的眉宇之間。</p>
<p>　　別過來。公主大喊著。士兵們還來不及反應過來，公主又拉起第二支箭。士兵們被嚇得原地不敢輕易動彈。幾名士兵交換眼神後，仍硬著頭皮上，卻跑沒幾步就陸續倒臥在地上。</p>
<p>　　我說了，別過來。公主又大喊著，此時站在公主背後的熊也吼了一聲，低沈又駭人的聲響凍僵了士兵們再往前的心思，眼前的屍體也預告了前進的下場。</p>
<p>　　艾琳確認士兵不會再向前後，轉身握著熊掌，抬起頭說：「妳先走，找個安全隱密的地方好好休養等我。」熊搖起頭，哀鳴了幾聲。</p>
<p>　　艾琳抬起左手，貼在熊的心上：「不用擔心我，我得保護妳、我會保護妳的。」</p>
<p>　　艾琳張開手緊抱著熊，熊回抱了她，便聽到艾琳埋在牠胸前悶悶地開口：「去吧，我會找到妳的。就像妳找到我一樣。」</p>
<p>　　熊不捨地鬆手，在跑往森林的路上，不斷地回頭。從此往後她將一併背負著女巫的恨與人類的愛活下去。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>